


Slippery When Wet

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Beaches, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 17:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12194364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Tereasa loved the sound of the ocean.





	Slippery When Wet

Tereasa loved the sound of the ocean. She had for as long as she could remember. Even before that. As a baby, the only way her mother could get her to sleep was to play a recording of the sea. She sat on the rocks beside the beach, her eyes shut and the wind blowing through her hair.

“Tereasa?”

It was Elliot. Tereasa opened her eyes and turned to look up at him. His trousers were rolled up and there was a concerned expression on his face.

“I just heard on the radio that there’s a storm rolling in.” He informed her.

“Oh. I should probably go and prepare the farm. Thanks, Elliot.” Tereasa replied.

Elliot offered her his hand and she took it. But as she stood, she slid on the wet rocks, down towards one of the rock pools. Before she could cry out, Elliot grabbed her, halting her descent.

“You okay?” He asked, pulling her back up to her original spot.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She assured him, meeting his eyes.

“Good. The barnacles on the rocks can be sharp.” Elliot commented as they carefully climbed back to the beach, still holding onto one another.

“I’ll say. Thanks again. See you later!” Tereasa called, letting go of him and running across the beach and up the path. Elliot stood there for a minute, smiling softly, before retiring to his cabin.


End file.
